


叫醒服务

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: 一个小甜饼🚗，腻腻歪歪的fa笨蛋情侣/只有咬
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 3





	叫醒服务

\- * -

罗伊的生物钟很准时，尽管他从来不会宣扬这一点。只要前一天没有熬夜到非人的地步，必然会早上六点睁开眼，开始忙碌充盈的清晨。这份习惯在爱德宣誓了他床铺的一半所有权之后岌岌可危。过分温暖的躯体，轻而平稳的鼾声，还有毛茸茸乱糟糟的头发，摊在罗伊身边，四肢延伸到他够得着的每一寸肌肤上。有时候罗伊的胳臂会酸。床很大，但对爱德来说多大的空间都不够他造的，原本平整的床单会变得皱巴巴的。房间的每个角落，包括罗伊的身体——里面跟外面——都会打上他的痕迹。

最近爱德不满足于空间的延伸，决定开始时间-空间统一理论，具体体现为拒绝罗伊按时起床。以往罗伊会在醒来后搂过爱人肩膀印上一个吻，趁他还迷糊着轻手轻脚地下床。但现在爱德会在他凑过来时主动献上嘴唇，然后就着舌头的交缠抓住他的胳臂，一点点瓦解他四肢里的理智跟驱动力，最后陷进爱德温暖的禁锢里磨蹭上至多半个小时。罗伊不是每天都有这样的余裕，而千万种理由在爱德面前只是激起了无必要的好胜心。当他觉得，也就是决定罗伊的理由没那么正当，一场拉锯在所难免。爱德眯着眼睛用胳膊肘压在罗伊身上，乱成鸟巢的脑袋在他的腹部蹭着。

“我真的要起床了。”罗伊将手指梳进他的头发，轻微拉扯下顽固的发结丝毫不让步。爱德舔了舔嘴唇，左手摸索下去抓住他的晨勃，半硬着歪向一边。罗伊喉咙里的轻哼声让他嘴角翘起来。

“明明是你，”爱德的脑袋向下挪动，湿润的嘴唇微张开吮吸他的前端 ，“你看。”海绵体在刺激下进一步膨胀，挺直起来带着水渍蹭过爱德的嘴角。

罗伊倒进鸭绒枕头里默默翻了个白眼，又一次轻易放弃阵脚。“好吧，”他哄着年轻的爱人，“你得负责。”

“没问题。”说完，爱德调整了姿势，上半身挤进罗伊大腿中间。他低下头，有些艰难地将整个充血的勃起含进嘴里，口腔撑开后唾液不受控制地分泌，粘腻的滑动。他的双手先是放在罗伊腿上，等阴茎膨胀到最大体积，已经很难完全吞进去，爱德改用一只手握住阴茎根部上下抽动，另一只手撑起自己的上半身换了个角度继续嘴上的动作。罗伊已经彻底忘记迫切要起床的理由了，精密的脑子里只剩下如何抓住淘气的转瞬即逝的快感。床垫柔软到仿佛不存在，他的感官完全被爱德绑架了，手指蜷在金色的头发里。爱德对于这件事的热心精神甚至让他感到不可思议，没几次就掌握了所有技巧，脸颊内侧的软肉贴在那些怒张的经脉上收紧，舌头细致地转着圈，吞吐时故意发出水声。直到罗伊无法抑制地再次发出低声呻吟，将爱德不可思议的脑袋固定在最深的位置，一阵阵鼓动的脉搏涌出去，尽数涌进那折磨人的喉咙。

爱德小心地包裹着让它抽出来，抿着唇直起身，带着坏笑凑上去。罗伊的计算抢先一步，提前握住了爱德两边肩膀，用手臂的距离阻止他。而爱德不死心，撑在罗伊胸口向上挣扎，誓要把他的精液还到罗伊嘴里。最终在幼稚的拉扯中爱德忍不住笑到控制不住，白色粘稠的东西从嘴里漏出来落在罗伊脖子上。

“咦。”罗伊嫌弃地抹了一下，趁爱德笑得闭上眼又将手上的液体蹭到对方胸口。

“操你的。”爱德叫起来。

“现在我们都得去洗澡了。”


End file.
